The Moonlight Senshi Enter
by ultimate sailor neon diamond
Summary: This is when the new Senshi appear, they are called the Moonlight Senshi b/c... You'll see!


It was the first day of sophomore year and everyone was so excited! The senshi had been in peace for a while after fighting Galaxia and her Animamates. They were trying to live their lives as normal teens.  
"I can't wait to see what this year is like, I mean our senshi lives are finally over… There are NO more villains to fight!" Minako carelessly cheered.  
"Yeah me too!" Ami and Rei said with relief.  
"I guess your right… But I'm gonna miss being a senshi," Makoto sighed.  
"How can you guys say that, didn't you like being senshi?" Usagi asked sadly.  
  
The four girls dropped their heads and sighed. All of them knew that they would miss it. They remembered their battle with Galaxia and looked up at Usagi.  
  
"Your right, Usagi… We are gonna miss being senshi, but we finally get to have normal lives without having to worry about anything… We get to be carefree and happy!" Minako replied softly.  
"Minako's right, Usagi… Cheer up, we finally get to live normal lives!" Rei declared putting her arm around Usagi trying to make her feel better.  
Makoto and Ami looked at Usagi with a smile and nodded agreeing with Minako and Rei.  
"Yeah, your right… I should cheer up," Usagi expressed with a smile "Now lets get to school!"  
  
At Setsuna's, Michiru's, Hotaru's, and Haruka's house…  
  
****  
  
"Setsuna-mama, do you really believe the battles are over?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka looked at each other with worry.  
"Why, are you worried about something Hotaru-chan?" Michiru wondered.  
"Hmm… The others are enjoying their lives because they think everything is over but I sense that something again is about to begin," Hotaru replied.  
"What do you mean Hotaru? Something is about to happen again?" Haruka questioned.  
"Someone… Or something is coming to Earth, maybe an ally or an enemy." Hotaru conversed.  
Michiru glanced into her mirror and say that one of Saturn's satellites; Dione was on a different course. She observed it more closely and saw that it was defiantly acting strangely.  
"Dione, one of planet Saturn's satellites is acting very weird. It seems to be going faster than usual. It's changing course, I don't know how to explain it, but I think this might be what Hotaru senses…" Michiru explained.  
"Dione? Why would a satellite do such a thing?" Haruka stated.  
"I think something may be happening in the solar system. Something is going to be coming here to Earth from around Saturn." Setsuna expressed with worry.  
  
The four seemed quiet for a while then Michiru's, Haruka's, and Setsuna's eyes widen with horror. They watched the mirror and closely kept watch on Dione. All of a sudden then was a flash of light, like an explosion. When the light disappeared, Dione seemed to have paused and they three noticed huge creators on its surface and it now looked black with no life. They looked at other planets and their satellites and noticed the same had happened to only one of each planet's satellites.  
"Do you think Dione and the other satellites have been destroyed?" Michiru hesitated in asking.  
"If it has, it's a good thing! We don't need any problems right now especially if they come here especially two of them…" Haruka declared with anger.  
"The birth of new senshi has begun. A new aura surrounds the two and their abilities. They will arrive with them and the new enemies." Hotaru spoke silently with worry.  
"What? New senshi… New enemies… Do you think it could be the Moonlight Senshi?" Setsuna conversed.  
"If it is we are in trouble… Especially if the enemies are the Galaxians." Haruka declared with frustration.  
"Hotaru is right, I sense the trouble in the air and the ocean waves turning into rapids which are getting fiercer." Michiru expressed.  
  
At Rei's school…  
  
****  
  
Rei sits outside under a tree reading a book when all of a sudden she feels a strange aura one she only feels when something is about to happen. She hesitates and decides not to tell the other, for she would worry them. Still feeling it she tried to ignore it and continue to live her for once normal life. When the last bell rang she walked home hoping to meet up with the others at the corner of the street. When they showed up she stayed quiet and the others were a bit worried but pretended not to notice. Not being able to hold it in anymore Rei stopped and turned towards them.  
"Stop! I can't take this anymore, you guys something is about to happen again… I can't tell you what it is because I'm not sure, all I know is, is that we're probably in for yet another battle," Rei cried with worry.  
"What! It can't be… Not again, just when I was getting used to being normal again!" Minako stated with depression.  
"Look! Michiru, Haurka, Setsuna, Hotaru!" Usagi pointed out while yelling.  
The girls' eyes widen and they all ran up to the others then stopped and began to ask a thousand questions.  
"You guys know what is about to happen, don't you?" Makoto questioned.  
"Yes, but you shouldn't get all worried about it. We will take care of it." Haruka snickered.  
"You have to stop this Haruka, we want to help and we are going to!" Rei snapped.  
Haruka grinned then smiled and put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "Your right Rei-chan. I'm sorry, we've just had a rough day after finding out what's going on."  
  
Suddenly a ways down the sidewalk a strange figure appeared with blond hair. She looked a lot like Hotaru. Hotaru not really listening to the conversation observed the girl closely then gasped with shock and her eyes widen.  
"What is it Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked curiously.  
Hotaru looked up at Setsuna then back down at the sidewalk and pointed. "There was a girl… A girl with shoulder length blond hair… She looked like, like me!" Hotaru replied stuttering a bit.  
Everyone looked down the sidewalk but saw nothing, then looking back at Hotaru Michiru asked, "Are you sure it wasn't you imagination, Hotaru-chan?"  
Hotaru stood there quietly and said nothing. She kept looking around and noticed the girl again but this time she was further away. She pointed again, and this time the others saw her as well.  
"There she is!" Minako yelled!  
"Hotaru's right, she looks exactly like her!" Usagi stated.  
The girl stood there staring back at them. Usagi then the others started running after the girl. The girl ran not away from them but to lead them to the a dark dead end that was filled with girls that looked exactly like the original senshi, but with some different qualities. The girl they had been chasing stood in front of them by the side of Usagi's twin. Usagi's twin smiled, "we've been waiting for all of you."  
"You… You look like me." Usagi uttered.  
"Yes, I do… I'm leader of the Moonlight Senshi," Usagi's twin said then swinging her arm to her side and showing them to the Moonlight Senshi. "Amaya was the one who brought you here."  
"Hello!" Amaya said.  
"You, you're the one I saw before, you look like me!" Hotaru stated.  
"Yes, I do… I am your Moonlight Twin… I am also Sailor Dione." Amaya explained.  
"You're from Dione? We saw Dione get destroyed this morning…" Michiru remarked.  
Amaya looked down and sighed with sadness.  
"Unfortunately where we all came from has been destroyed… Dione, Umbirel, Callisto, etc. so we came to Earth to warn you. The Galaxians are twins of enemies you fought before, they destroyed those places and they plan on destroying Earth as well.   
They are very strong. They are lead by my sister, Sailor Moonbeam she goes by the alias of Ambika Lili," Usagi's twin explained to them. "I am Sailor Rose a.k.a. Fay Lilian. I am your twin Usagi, and as you can see you al have a Moonlight Senshi. I came here when you were reborn, Usagi, so did the others: Ariel, Phobos and Deimos, Callisto, and Miranda. Those are the Moonlight twins of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Mars you have two because they were also twins and dedicated them selves to protect you. Except for Umbriel, Dione, Triton, and Charon.   
These are the Moonlight twins of Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto. They had to stay out in the solar system. They decided to protect out there like the outer senshi. They came here when the outers came. None of us awakened until a  
couple of days before the Galaxians destroyed our planets. We didn't awaken until then because we weren't all together till then and my sister had just became their leader. They destroyed Lunar, which is actually a planet that orbits around the moon. That is where I was brought up along with my sister. When I awoke I went in search for the others and eventually found them when they finally awoke because of their planet being destroyed as well. So you see we have come here to protect you, that is our destiny. We will help fight the Galaxians to the death and will help you senshi keep this earth, for my sister wants only one thing that is revenge as well as to rule this earth and all other planets. You could say she was the twin of Chaos or Queen Galaxia. Watch out and be careful, we must go now but believe me we will come again when you need us to help you fight!"   
Once Sailor Rose was done explaining they walked off and went their separate ways only to meet up again to fight side by side and take on the Galaxians. 


End file.
